


Late Night Endeavours

by Buckys_Luscious_Locks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But still voyeurism lol, F/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweaty Bucky, Vaginal Sex, flustered Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_Luscious_Locks/pseuds/Buckys_Luscious_Locks
Summary: After quite a few missions, you and Bucky crash at Steve’s place. Bucky pays you a visit after a particularly rough nightmare.





	Late Night Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written, so I hope y'all like it! This is also my first smut so please don’t kill me. Just sayin’. This is probably gonna be two parts long, buttttt ya girl ain’t sure yet, but do enjoy! You can find me on Tumblr @buckys-luscious-locks! I'd also really appreciate if you left kudos ayyooo

You, Bucky and Steve were on a short and easy mission, a nice change for all of you after a dozen of tough ones in a row. You were completely beat, but happy that this was over.

Everything went how it should, and you got the information you were looking for. You almost couldn't walk from the lack of sleep, so being able to lie down on the entire backseat was like heaven on earth to you.

You felt sorry for Steve who was driving and struggling to keep his eyes open as he drove back to the tower. Bucky was seated next to him and was relieved to go back and get the sleep you all deserved. 

You finally arrived at the tower and Steve parked the car in the garage before sighing deeply. You all stayed in the car for a while, not bothering to get up and actually get out of the car. Steve spoke up first, "So guys, i'm beat, you're beat, let's go upstairs before we all fall asleep in this thing." You leaned on your elbow and nodded. "That's probably for the best. C'mon Buck, put that ass to work." 

Bucky chuckled and opened the door, "This ass did a shit ton of work and needs a rest, okay? You're the one that could lay down out of the three of us, princess." Steve got out of the car with a grin on his face, while you stuck your tongue out at Bucky. Steve locked the car as Bucky walked over to you and lovingly put an arm over your shoulders.

You made your way to the elevator, walking into several objects along the way. You felt like a zombie, and you were pretty sure the boys felt the same. 

You entered the elevator and Steve pushed the button to his floor, which was closer than the floor you and Bucky lived in. You both felt like if you stayed in that elevator for two more minutes, you'd just fall over and sleep on the ground, so Bucky took the initiative. "Hey man, can't we just crash at your place? I feel like I'm gonna faint if I need to wait another five minutes for our floor to come up." 

You liked where this was going and added, "Yeah Steve, please? I can't feel my feet anymore." 

Steve looked at you and Bucky like you were a pair of toddlers and gave in. "Okay, it's fine, I’m too tired to argue with you guys anyway." You softly high fived Bucky and soon the elevator door opened and you all got out. 

Stumbling to Steve's door, he opened it and let you in. "I only have place for one more person in my bed, so you're gonna have to choose which one of you gets the couch." Bucky fell down on the couch, kicked his boots off and winked at you. "I guess that's settled then. There are some spare clothes in the bathroom if you want to change. Goodnight Buck." Steve said. You smiled thankfully at Bucky and pecked him on the lips. "See you in the morning." You said and with a departing 'goodnight' from Bucky, you followed Steve to his bedroom. 

"Finally," you plopped into the welcoming softness of the bed. "You might wanna change your dirty ass uniform if you want to stay in my bed." Steve stated with a smug grin as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

You groaned and got up, throwing your fighting gear to the side and rummaging through Steve's drawer, stealing one of his shirts. Entering his room's bathroom, you changed and threw your uniform in the dry hamper.

When you returned to the bed, you saw Steve looking at you in his oversized shirt, and then turning his face away, blushing slightly. You climbed into the bed and this time Steve got up for his uniform. 

This was how it usually went between you three. After Steve brought Bucky to the tower, you became his friend very quickly. After all, you had a lot in common with Steve, who was in turn one of your best friends. Bucky could, as the only person beside Steve, confide in you. That's why after lots and lots of convincing from Nat, Sam and Steve himself, he finally gained the courage to ask you to be his girlfriend. You were over the moon and immediately said yes, so now, you two are still going strong. 

Ever since you joined the Avengers, you were very straightforward and not so ashamed in front of your friends, so partially undressing like this in front of Steve made him blush and act awkward, of course. But he knew from the beginning that that was just how you were, and Bucky knew this as well, so there was no jealousy between the men.

In the meantime, you got comfortable and stretched your tired muscles.  
Steve joined you seconds after, switching off the lights and after two muffled 'goodnights' you were out like a light. 

You woke up, nonetheless, by the sound of your name. It was probably one in the morning, so a part of you somehow knew what was coming. You had dealt with this before.

"Y/N, Y/N wake up." 

You looked at him through lidded eyes, seeing him bending over you. "Bucky, what's wrong?", you said with a crack in your voice. 

"I had... you know." You could hear the shame in his voice, since he always woke you from your sleep because of his demons.

"A nightmare?" You finished for him. "Yes, I'm sorry but-", He said quickly, it was barely above a whisper. "No, Bucky, you don't have to apologise for what you have been through, it's not a problem. Let's talk somewhere else, though." You motioned to Steve laying next to you, still asleep. 

Bucky nodded and you stood up as quietly as you could, you didn't want to wake Steve up. You both walked to the living room where Bucky was sleeping, but then you noticed that he was glistening in the faint light. "Bucky, wait." 

You pulled him towards the lamp that was on. "What's wrong?" He asked, a bit unsure of himself, avoiding all eye contact. "Bucky, you're completely soaked in sweat. We're going to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." 

You cupped his face in your hands and wiped a bit of sweat away from his eyes. He nodded and approved with a quiet "Okay" under his breath.

You made your way to the bathroom and filled a bowl with cold water and retrieved a washcloth. Bucky placed himself on the couch and you sat down next to him. 

"Can you take your shirt off for me please?" You stayed calm, hoping it would affect Bucky too. "Yeah, sure." He sounded calm, but you noticed his hands were shaking while he ridded himself of his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it? If you don't, that's fine too." You thought that he would be more comfortable with a choice. 

"No, I want to talk. Think it would be better if I let off some steam."  
Good, you thought. Most of the time, when he had nightmares, he didn't say a word about them, probably because he didn't want you to worry about him too much. He was already ashamed enough to wake you up every time he had one, so talking about it was something you didn't do very often. 

"I just don't want to force you into it." You said. Sometimes he was afraid that if he talked about it, it would trigger something in his mind and cause a relapse which would probably result in him attacking you.

"Y/N, it's okay, really." You dipped the cloth into the water and gestured for him to start his story. "Well, it was like always, I'm forced to sit in that chair and they wipe me. But this time, y-you were there too." 

Your heart started beating faster because of his words. "I-I don't know how you got there, but you were tied up to some post with a guard keeping an eye on you." 

His breathing got heavier at this point and you worried that he was beginning to overstep his boundaries. 

"They made you watch me while-" You saw his eyes tear up at the thought of it. You cupped his cheek and made him look in your eyes. 

"Bucky, don't do this to yourself. It wasn't real. I'm here now and I'm not gonna leave you, trust me." You hugged him tightly and you felt his ragged, hard breathing against your shoulder. 

"You just- you looked so scared, and-and when you looked away, they forced you to watch again and I couldn't do anything-" He held you close to his body as he rambled, like you were going to leave soon. 

"Bucky.." You were lost for words. It was never this bad. "Bucky, stay calm, I won't leave you." He exhaled a shaky breath and hugged you even tighter. "I know, I know, it was just-"

"No Bucky, don't push yourself. We're both here together and I'm not going anywhere. Now, let's get you cleaned up, alright?" You tried to lift his spirits a bit by acting positive, which you hoped worked for the both of you. 

Bucky agreed with a small nod and sat up on the couch. You picked up the washcloth and started cleaning his face. 

He was drenched in sweat, so his long hair hung before his eyes. You went down his neck and traced his collarbones, then going over his broad shoulders. You looked up at him only to see him look back at you with hooded eyes, though you could see his pupils were blown. You tore your gaze away from him as you wetted the cloth again and washed his flesh arm. 

You eyed his metal arm for just a second, knowing that wasn't an option you'd consider. So instead, you swept the cloth over his muscular chest, and you saw little droplets of water running and falling down his abs, which had an erotic touch to it. 

Seeing this and his body being on full display send a pleasurable wave to your heatening core. You wanted to continue cleaning him, but when you moved your hand forward, Bucky gripped your wrist. 

Did you cross a line? Was he going to have another relapse? 

The worst ideas kept popping into your head, but when you looked up into Bucky's eyes, you saw a familiar look in them. 

Lust. 

He kept a straight face while almost looking through you. You didn't know how to react, so you just kept staring into his icy blue eyes. 

His grip on your wrist loosened and started caressing the spot where he held you. "Y/N...", he began, but started leaning in slowly. 

You dropped the washcloth on the floor and cupped his cheek right before closing the resting gap between you and Bucky.  
The kiss was passionate and fiery, as it was soft and full of emotion. Every hair on your body stood on edge. You sucked lightly on his bottom lip, taking it gently in your mouth. He silently moaned into the kiss and swept his tongue over your lower lip, opening your mouth to let him in. Your tongues danced together when Bucky put his hands on your hips. He pulled back out of the kiss so you could both catch your breaths. He fiddled with the bottom of your top. 

"Do you.. do you want to?", he asked shyly. You couldn't help but smile at his request. "Yes, Bucky please." was all you could get out at the moment. You began pulling him on top of you, but he stopped your movements by grabbing your waist tightly. 

"No, please, I want to feel you on me." So he pulled you flush against his chest and kissed you deeply. 

He made quick work of your top, resulting in you wearing only your panties. You grazed your fingers above the waistband of his pyjama pants, making him shudder lightly at the sensitive touch. He slid his hands up your waist, cupping one breast with his flesh hand and grazing his metal fingers over your nipple. You gasped and tugged his pants off of his body with a greater force than you expected. He shoved his boxers down, feeling his erection pressing into your thigh, already leaking with precum. 

He leaned back on the couch, pulling you with him. You felt yourself soaking through your panties while you laid down on him. You were still kissing through all of it, making him groan when you left his lips. You started attacking his neck instead. You found his pulse point were you could feel his fastened heartbeat, and sucked on it while you traced Bucky's nipple with the pad of your finger. 

Then you went lower, kissing and nipping your way down to his impressive manhood. Bucky's head fell back into the cushions as you sucked his sensitive tip into the warmth of your mouth. You wrapped your hand around his base and slowly pumped him. You bobbed your head around his cock, taking him deeper in your mouth. 

His hand found its way to your head and gripped your hair. You licked a stripe from his base to his tip and tasted the bitterness of his precum on your tongue, wanting more. You took him as far as your throat would allow and massaged his balls in your hand. You looked up at him and saw him squirming under your touch. With a departing suck on his leaking tip, you made your way towards him, straddling his waist with a leg on each side. 

He hooked his fingers in your panties, almost ripping them in half while trying to get them off your body. He took in your now completely naked form, and groaned deeply in his throat. You reached for his rock hard length and coated him in your slickness. 

He gripped your hips when you slowly sank down on his pulsating cock. "Bucky..." You gasped loudly at the sudden stretch of your walls when he was fully seated inside of you. You placed your hands on his toned chest for stability, as you began to roll your hips in a steady pace. You noticed Bucky was already lost in the intense pleasure by the way his lips were parted, exhaling breaths with each roll of your hips. He started to lightly thrust up into you, feeling your walls tighten around him.

\----

Steve abruptly awoke from his sleep by hearing odd noises from another room in his apartment.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and listened more intently to the sounds. They sounded like panting and grunting noises. It was at that moment he realized that you weren’t laying next to him in bed anymore. 

With furrowed brows, he stood up and stumbled across the room to the door. Being as silent as he could, Steve opened the door just enough so he could squeeze himself through it. The end of the hallway was lit up, so you and Bucky must be awake, right? But that's when his worries started to grow, as the breathing and panting began to get louder and louder. 

Could there be something bad going on? He didn't know what you were doing, so Steve approached silently, hoping you wouldn't hear him. The door at the end of the hallway was closed save for a small creak, but enough to look around most of the room. What showed, made him stiffen up and take a quiet gasp for air. 

It was your nude body, rocking back and forth and breathing heavily, leaning your hands on Bucky's chest while he gripped your hips and guided you on his length as he grunted deeply in his throat. 

A heat spread across the Captain’s entire body within the blink of an eye, seeing two of the only people he loves and trusts with all of his heart, going at it in front of him. A blush appeared on his cheeks as you whispered Bucky's name lustfully over and over again. 

The younger man felt an aching pressure in his sweatpants while watching you being intimate with each other. Looking down, Steve saw the growing bulge in them. He was hard, and for god's sake, it was so wrong, but he couldn't look away. This was so passionate and so real, it was the closest action he ever got to witness when it came to sex since he was pulled out of the ice. Their movements and breathing, it turned him on so much. 

Steve felt himself twitching in his pants when you moved your head straight in his direction. Your eyes were closed, but Steve’s heart raced a thousand miles an hour. He palmed his pulsating erection through his pants, and started rocking against the touch. It felt good, so good. The Captain started exhaling tiny breaths, your own noises overpowering his. 

But then you opened your eyes. 

You locked your gaze with his as you lowered yourself on Bucky, hands grasping the arm of the couch. You looked at him with big eyes, not believing that he was actually there, but not with anger or disgust. 

You just, looked at him. 

After a solid minute of burning holes in each other's heads, you turned your attention to Bucky again.

He needed to get out of here. 

Steve made a dash for his own room, closing the door as silent as he could with shaking hands. He partially dived into his bed as he pulled the covers over him. The blonde tried to forget what just happened, but it was difficult when there was a prominent reminder poppin' up from under the sheets. He couldn’t leave it, and it would bother him for a long time if he did. 

Steve shifted and sat up against the headboard, lifting his hips and pulling his pants down until they reached his thick thighs. The blonde’s erection sprang free, already leaking with precum. He collected it with his fingers and spread it over his hard dick, shivering at the sensitivity of it. He could still hear little panting noises, guiding him as he slowly stroked his whole length. 

Reimagining the sight of you and Bucky in front of him, Steve’s hand travelled faster and faster over his throbbing cock. "Fuck..", he mumbled under his breath, a familiar feeling starting to boil in his lower stomach. Steve twisted his hand as his thumb flicked over his leaking slit. Steve squeezed harder and desperately started thrusting up in his fist as he quickly neared his end. 

After hearing a particular louder moan in the living room, he was done for. The blonde released his orgasm on his chest and hand accompanied by a moan that was louder than he intended it to be. Steve exhaled roughly through his mouth, coming down from a powerful orgasm. 

He searched for the box of tissues in his bedside table, cleaning the sticky liquid off of his chest. He pulled his sweatpants back on and stared at the wall for a while. His mind was entirely blank, and so he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

\------

You looked at Bucky again, who luckily, didn't see your little interaction with Steve. 

What the hell was he even doing? He woke up to sound of you two having sex, that's for sure. He probably thought there was a problem, and then accidentally almost walked in on you and Bucky, which you mentally thanked your guardian angel for that he didn't. 

But you were so engulfed by the intense pleasure that you didn't do anything to stop him; you didn't care actually, the only thing you cared about was for Bucky to put his mind off of his nightmares and give him a way to relieve himself. 

But you would deal with this stuff later, so you focused yourself on the man you loved so dearly, who was panting beneath you. Your arms hung lazily around his neck, and you laid yourself down on him, grinding your swollen clit across his pelvic bone, making your walls tighten around his throbbing cock. 

Bucky placed his right hand on your lower back and his left gently gripped your hair. He loved to feel you close to his body, it was his way of reassuring himself that you're real, that you are not a dream that he's about to lose as soon as he wakes up. 

Your lips melted together as you gave in to the pleasure and came with an intensity you had never felt before. Your orgasm pushed Bucky right over the edge, twitching as his warm seed filled you. You both gave slight thrusts until you came to a stop and Bucky pulled out of you. You just laid over him, feeling too fulfilled and content to move.

"Doll, I just want you to know that I love you so much..." he silently whispered between breaths. 

"I'm here for you Bucky, I'm always here." you said before you bowed down to pick up your panties and top together with Bucky's boxers. You snuggled against each other under the blanket, his lips meeting your temple when you both fell asleep.


End file.
